The World As We Know It
by xxhaveyoueverbeeninlovexx
Summary: Growing up cambrey sequel! As Cambrey gets back from college her life has a lot more in store for her. watch where her life takes her!
1. Chapter 1

The world as we know it

1. The same

Many things can happen after those last six years of school. I finished high school right next to my video game partner. Surprisingly we all went to the same college, Stanford cool right? Our gang of five. Jace, Berkley, Paisley, Chance and I. I graduated with a four point oh. I have a degree in English literature. I am applying for teaching jobs next week.

Preston and Cara went to college in Massachusetts. I met new people also. Like Cheyenne and her boyfriend Logan. I met them in my sophomore year. And my gay friend Ben. All three of them are awesome. I still love my old friends though.

Berkley has the same boyfriend since sophomore year, Aaron. Jace and I are still together. Paisley and I are friends so I know everything that goes on in her life. God, help me. She has a boyfriend his name is really cute. Ashton, ok well its cute to me, has been dating Paisley since senior year of high school.

We are all back from California. Well Cheyenne, Logan and Ben aren't. Cheyenne and Logan have a house in Texas. While Ben is living in North Carolina. I can see my house as we pull into my edition.

"Oh Cambrey, Jace!" my mom ran out and hugged us. The rest of our friends were unloading at their parents house. David stood in the doorway. My mom got married to him when I was a senior in high school on Christmas eve. It was so cute.

"Hi David." I said and hugged him.

"Hi are you sure your allowed to wear that?" I looked down at my outfit choice for today. I was wearing a denim mini skirt and a purple t-shirt. I smiled up at him.

"I'm pretty sure."

"Cambrey." I turned around.

"I'm going to unload this at my moms and visit with her. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I kissed him and he drove off.

I walked into my front door.

"Aunt Cambrey!" I heard nine little voices scream as they tripped over each other to get to me.

"Hi." my nieces' and nephews.

Ok where to start. Lets start with Mallory first. She has two Tara, who is six now, and Damien who is two. Then Lauren and Lydia, yeah they had kids. Lauren has three Shawn is four, Daylee is three, and Abrielle is one. Lydia only has two thank god. Mia is two and Zane is one.

Landon didn't marry Sadie. He married this girl named Karmen. They have four. Kalon is three. Elaine is one and the twins Aislinn and Ashlenn are unborn. Blake, Chase and Devon aren't married yet. But Blake is engaged to Danielle, his long time girlfriend.

Yeah I have a huge family now. Yet we have a new addition to the family. Brody is adopted. He is a junior in high school. Mom and David are his foster parents for now. He is a good kid. Straight A student all that stuff. He already thinks of us as family.

"How is everyone?" I asked as I entered the kitchen after saying hi to everyone.

"Good." Lauren said.

"Still pregnant." Karmen answered. We laughed.

"Welcome home." Lauren said and hugged me.

"That hug goes for me to." my phone vibrated in my pocket. I motioned I was going to my room.

"Hello?" I answered as I closed the door.

"Hi welcome home even though I'm in Iowa." Dad. I haven't talked to him in two years. He has been to busy with Marsha.

"Hey dad." I heard someone yelling in the background.

"Honey I have to go I'll call you later." I hung up. That's what he said two years ago.

A knock on the door made me realize I was in my old room.

"Yeah." In came Landon and Brody carrying a huge box.

"Where do you want this Cammi?" Brody asked.

"By my desk." They walked as quickly as they could.

"I cannot believe mom isn't making you help." Brody complained.

"When you get home from college I'll carry your boxes in." he agreed.

"I kn- hold on Berkley," I looked at the text I got. _Look up._ "Berkley can I call you back." I smiled as I looked up to see Jace on my balcony just like high school. It was midnight.

"Sure oh and Cambrey." Dang her I was about to hang up.

"What."

"Tell Jace hi."

"How d-"

"Not stupid. Bye." she hung up. I need some new friends. Jace sat on my bed. I leaned in to kiss him.

"Can we come in or are you doing something I wouldn't do?" Mallory asked through the door.

"Really?" All nine little munchkins came bursting through the door. Jace laughed. He picked up Abrielle since she can't walk very good. I picked up Zane because he was dying to be held.

"They wanted to say goodnight." I kissed all of them. They ran out and Mallory said goodnight.

"Do you think we will have kids Cammi." That was the first time ever he used a nickname. Well except he said Carmi when I first met him.

I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"You didn't call me Cambrey you called me Cammi." he looked scared for a minute.

"Is that bad?"

"No I kind of want you to call me by a special nickname." I turned to him.

"Good I'll think of one."

"Jace?"

"Mhmmm?" he was about to fall asleep.

"Why haven't you ever called me by a nickname in the eight years I've known you? Other than when I met you and you called me Carmi." I asked. His eyes opened.

"I like your name fully. I think it is a special kind of name. Not many people have it. So I guess to answer your question, I want people to know your special."

"Thank you Jace."

"For what."

"For picking me out of all the other girls in the world. Thank you for making me feel special." he kissed my head.

"You know I was going to date Lydia but she was already in college."

I playfully hit him. He laughed.

"Your welcome Cambrey." I smiled and closed my eyes. He made me feel just as I did in high school. Nothing has changed there. But everyone went on with their own video game. And I'm happy for all of the people who had winner on their screen because the worked hard to get it.


	2. Chapter 2 Kids, kids and more kids

2. Kids, kids and more kids

"Cambrey can you come down here please?" my mom yelled from downstairs. Everyone was here. All my brothers and sisters, all the girlfriends and all the boyfriends. Including Jace.

"Yeah?" I was coming down the steps as a toddler was thrust into my arms. Elaine.

"Sweetie Mallory and Carter are going out. Lauren and Mason are at a football game. Lydia and Shane are out somewhere. Landon and Karmen are at dinner and then staying the night at a hotel. And the rest went to a club until five in the morning. Brody is at a friends. And David and I are going out so can you watch the kids?" it wasn't a question more of a command. Mom kissed me on the cheek and thanked me. They all walked out the door. Great nine toddlers.

"Jace Luke Benet get your butt in here!" I yelled throughout the house.

"What?" he came in appearance out of the kitchen.

"My mother is making me baby-sit."

"And you want me to do what about it?" oh come on he is twenty-two he should be able to clue in by now.

"Are you going to help me or not?" I sighed.

"Yeah." he kissed me on the cheek.

"Ewe Jace what are you doing?" Tara asked as she walked into the room with apple juice.

"Kissing your Aunt Cambrey."

"What's kissing?"

"Like this." he went over and bent down to her level. He put his lips to her cheek then vibrated his lips like a motor. She shrieked with laughter and stepped back.

"Aunt Cambrey why do you like that?" I laughed.

"Because I like him." she walked away with her apple juice.

I walked into the kitchen with Mia in my arms. Each of my sisters made a list of when each of their kids needed to be fed. There were four. I got a bottle out of the fridge and four apple juices.

I walked back to the living room with all of them. Jace was in the middle of the floor teaching Daylee how to play patty cake.

"Come get juice." I said. Tara, Damien, Shawn and Daylee came running to me. Their little hands grabbed for the boxes. Damien looked at the object in his hands.

"I didn't want juice."

"Well your going to drink it." I responded. Sitting Mia down on the floor.

"No I'm not!" he yelled.

"Damien Ethan Mitchell you do not raise your voice." I said sternly. He threw the juice box on the floor.

"I don't want it!" he yelled again.

"Ok that's it go sit in the corner." I grabbed a chair and sat it facing the wall. "You will sit here for two minutes." my mom used to have this rule when we were little. It was that however old you were that was how long you would stay in time out. Damien got into the chair. He was mad but I didn't care.

"Zane?" I heard Jace yell and then a cry. Jesus these kids were hard to take care of. I don't know how my mom took care of eight. I give her props.

"What's wrong with Zane?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"He cut his leg on a fork."

"Shawn!" I yelled. Shawn was the last one in the kitchen.

"Yes." he came running.

"Did you drop a fork in here?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you pick it up?"

"I couldn't reach the drawer."

"Why didn't you get Jace or I to help."

"I didn't wanna." he explained.

"You are always supposed to get a grown ups help you know that. Go sit in time out for four minutes." he did as he was told.

I had all of them spread out. Well they all wanted to sleep in different rooms. I had them all fed and in their pajamas. Jace and I were cleaning.

"I don't think I want to have kids." Jace said to me as he cleaned up some spilt milk. I laughed.

"You wanted kids yesterday."

"Yeah but that was before we had to take care of nine of them."

"Yeah lets hold off on kids for a little while." right then I heard a pair of little foot steps.

"Aunt Cambrey?" Daylee asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yes Essie?"

"Can I have a piece of chocolate?" she walked further into the kitchen.

"No but you can have a banana." she agreed and I sat her on the counter. She watched me cut the banana into little bite size pieces. She took them and I put her on the ground she ran to the table to eat. You aren't allowed to eat in the rooms. She went back to bed a few minutes later.

"You would be a good mom."

"Thanks." we sat down on the couch. "But for now I'm going to stick with babysitting." Jace turned away from the television.

"Me to. Deal." he kissed my cheek. We fell asleep on the couch since Abrielle was sleeping in my room. I couldn't wait until all the parents got home.


	3. Chapter 3 Barbecue

"Why are you sleeping? You are supposed to be watching my kids." I heard a female voice yell. I had no idea where in the heck I was. My eyes opened.

"I fell asleep last night." I yawned. I looked up to see Lauren standing over me.

"Where is Daylee, Shawn and Abrielle?" she demanded. God cranky much? "JACE!" she yelled when I didn't answer.

"What Lauren? I told you I was giving them a bath fifteen minutes ago." he was annoyed. Apparently she had been here for awhile. If we got married he is going to fit in.

"Don't give me any attitude." she responded. I rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked. Suddenly Landon and Blake were in the room. Apparently everyone was home.

"You shouldn't have known since you weren't watching my kids." Lauren said.

"Lauren give Cammi a break. Jace is giving them a bath. I'm sure Cammi was up until at least eleven." Blake said. Yeah Lauren shut up!

"So why are you here at," I paused to look at the clock. "Nine in the morning?"

"To get my kids. They missed me I know."

"What about you guys?" I turned to my brothers.

"We've been raiding the fridge." Blake and Landon said.

I heard nine footsteps coming down the hall.

"Aunt Cambrey, Uncle Jace put the bow in wrong!" Abrielle said as soon as she saw me. I got up off the couch and bent down to her level.

"Aww come here do you want me to do it?"

"Yeah." I pulled out the bow from her brown natural curls.

I leaned to her ear.

"You know your mommy is here, why don't you let her do it." I stated. She looked up at me.

"I like you better. You're a better mommy." she whispered back.

"You'll hurt mommy's feelings if you don't let her do it."

"Ok but only for you."

"That's my girl." I patted her on the back as she ran to Lauren.

"Mommy will you do this for me? Uncle Jace did it wrong." Lauren bent down to her level.

"Bye Uncle Jace Bye Aunt Cambrey." nine little voices shouted at us as they left. I sat back on the couch with Jace.

"That's so cool." he said like a five year old seeing something like candy.

I laughed. "What is?"

"That they all think I'm their Uncle."

"Well you will be if you ever propose." I told him. He had always said after college but no specific time. So I never know if I'll be in the bathtub or getting dressed or even eating dinner.

"I will I'm just looking for you to be caught off guard."

"I'd be caught off guard now."

"Sure you would."

I'm so changing the subject.

"Jace we have a problem."

"What?"

"We can't live with our parents forever."

"Let me take a wild guess. You want to buy our own house." he said.

"Yeah and then we wouldn't have to come over here to baby-sit."

"Ok lets look at houses tomorrow." Jace is a firefighter. Saves life's. But he puts his life on the line to save other peoples. I don't like to be selfish but I'd rather he stay with me.

"Ok Miss Nicholson we will call you." My old principal, Mr. Ripley, said to me the next day. Yeah I decided I would apply here. I loved this school. I walked out of the office and down the halls. I saw my old lockers.

I got in my car and turned the radio up on fifteen. Today Jace and I are going to look for houses. Good thing my mom is a real-estate agent.

"Did you like that one Cambrey?" My mom asked as we walked back to the car and were driving to another house.

"No."

"What about you Jace?"

"I wasn't in love with it." we went to three more houses and nothing popped out at me.

We had a barbecue that night. All the family was there. Jace's mom is here to. I was outside in the backyard watching my brothers and Jace play basketball on the old court we have.

"Cambrey Noelle Nicholson why is your phone blaring out a song by that blue girl or whatever her name is?" she had my phone in her hand.

"It's ringing and her name is pink." I got my phone out of her hands.

"Whatever. Blue pink. Her name should be cotton candy." my mom mumbled as she walked back to the house.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey girly." I heard Cheyenne say.

"Hey Shy what's up?"

"Well is a text message on your boyfriends phone from a girl named Sierra a good or bad thing?" she asked.

"Well that depends. What does it say?"

"Had a good time see you tomorrow." she read. Logan is a weather man. Just thought I'd let you know.

"Well she could be his boss. They probably had dinner and she was talking to him about a promotion." I told her.

"Yeah but why couldn't they talk at work? And why did they exchange phone numbers?"

"Shy your going to have to ask him that." I heard Logan ask her where his phone is.

"Gotta go I'll ask later love ya."

I laughed. "Love you to bye." I hung up.

"Who do you love?" Jace asked.

"Oh that was Cheyenne she is having boyfriend trouble."

"Good thing you don't."

"I don't know about that. You won't propose to me. We cant decide on a house. Your not an Uncle ye-" He kissed me. He was defeating my rant. Darn him.

"Yet." I finished as he pulled away.

"I will be soon." he stated. How soon? I wanted to know. Tomorrow? Next week? Next month? A year? A girl needs to know these things.

I yawned as I laid my head on a pillow on the couch. Jace went home after a second game of basketball. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I didn't know where everyone else was but I didn't care. Goodnight world. I smiled a little.


	4. Chapter 4 Someone's Lying

4. Someone's lying

I woke up and looked at the clock. Midnight. I got up and went to the kitchen to get a drink. In twelve more hours Jace and I were going to look at more houses. Hopefully I'll find one I like. Well I want Jace to like it to but. He better be proposing soon.

"Did you like that one?" my mom asked as we got into the car.

"No." I could tell Jace didn't like it either.

"Ok house number two then." she drove for a couple of minutes and we appeared in front of a white boarded house. It had flowers around it and a little walk way. It was cute but not what I wanted.

"I don't like this one. Its cute I just don't think its us." I looked at Jace. He nodded 'no' and we all walked back to the car.

Mom drove us to three more houses. Nothing. I was getting very discouraged.

"Let's just go home." I said to her.

"Cambrey I really think you'll like this one though." she told me. I nodded and she drove some more. We pulled up into the driveway. It was a white boarded house, same as the other one, but it was cuter. This is what I wanted. It had three windows on the front side of the house. And two windows on either side of the door.

I smiled. "This is our house Jace." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't really thi-"

"This is the one." I interrupted.

Let's just say I got my way. It wasn't hard though. I was packing things in boxes and we were moving in a couple of weeks. Jace was over but he was somewhere downstairs. His phone vibrated on my nightstand. I couldn't help but look, I picked it up. One new message. Should I open it? Yeah. I opened the message to see _Brittney: Hey Jace I had a great time the other night. Maybe we can do it again? Text me. And do you still want to tell Cambrey?_

Brittney. No 'from' ,nothing. That means only one thing. Jace Luke Benet had this Brittney girls number. Why I didn't know but I was Damn sure going to find out.

"Cambrey?" Jace called. I put the phone down.

"Yeah?"

"Do you need help packing?" he asked and entered the room.

"No." I was angry with him. He walked closer into the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Is there anything you need to tell me?" he looked at me confused.

"Um do you know something I don't?" he asked me.

"The real question here Jace is do you know something you don't want me to know?"

"No." he said simply and walked out of the room.

Ok I was getting real tired of this. He wasn't saying anything about this Brittney girl texting him. We were all settled in our new house, but let me tell you I was about to kick his butt out. The phone rang. I looked at the caller ID: Brittney Baker. Was this the same Brittney?

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

"Um hello may I ask who I am speaking to." Listen chick you called me I am supposed to have that line.

"This is Cambrey."

"Oh hi Cambrey is Jace there."

"Yes." I went up the stairs. "Jace, Brittney Baker is on the phone for you." he looked petrified that I had spoken to her.

"Ok thanks." he took the phone. I ran out of the room to the kitchen. We have this huge old peoples phone where it shows you who is saying what on the other line. Man I love technology.

_J: Hi Brittney._

_B: Hi I'm sorry I didn't know Cambrey was home._

_J: Its ok. How are you?_

_B: Good. Jace?_

_J: Yes._

_B: I think you really should tell Cambrey._

_J: I don't think it's that important Brittney._

_B: Whatever you think. Listen I have to go maybe we can meet up again._

_J: Maybe. Bye. _

What so lying isn't important now? More specifically lying to our long-term girlfriend. He has gone to a new low.

"Hey babe." Jace said as I was watching T.V. he had a lot of nerve.

"Hi." I leaned away from him.

"What's wrong?" oh now it is important.

"Nothing." I got a basket of laundry and went to our room to fold it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm perfectly fine." I started folding laundry.

"Then why are you folding laundry? You never fold laundry." he said and stepped closer to me.

"I don't know why. And since when do you talk to Brittney Baker?" I was yelling so loud now I think the neighbors heard me. I can't believe he lies to me. I can't believe he is not fessing up.

"I don't know." he said.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No." I couldn't believe him.

"You don't want to tell me why Brittney texted you? Or why she is calling the house. And what about what you said on the phone to her. Is that not important either Jace?"

"I don't know." he repeated.

"Well you can not know with Brittney because I'm leaving!" I yelled and grabbed my purse. I threw the clothes I had of his in my hands out the window. And I didn't care where in the heck they went. I was looking around for my shoes.

"Fine runaway you usually runaway from your problems." he stated.

Found them. "Well have a good time chasing me because I threw you keys out the window." I stomped out of the house.

I slammed the door to my house and went to my room. Devon was home and he came in.

"Cammi why are you here."

"Jace is lying to me and I need to get away from him."

I didn't know how long to stay here. Probably until he tells me what the heck is going on.

"Cambrey?" I opened my eyes. I was in my bed and my light was on. Jace Benet was standing over me.

"What do you want Jace? And why do you want it at," I paused and looked at the clock. "Eleven at night."

"Cambrey the reason Brittney called is because, actually I don't know why she called, but she is one of my old friends from Oregon. She used to be in love with me. Cambrey I ran into her the other day."

"And what you had dinner and kissed under the moonlight then rode off on your white horse?" I said sarcastically.

"No a-"

"What Jace because I'm really tired of lies."

"Well if you could stop talking for more than three seconds I could tell you." I shut my mouth. He sighed. "All she talked about during lunch was her new husband and how they were trying to have kids." I felt really really stupid right now.

"Oh."

" Yeah."

"I'm sorry Jace. I thought- well I thought you were cheating on me."

"I wouldn't do that. I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't think it was that important."

"How did you get over here anyways?"

"Well I called my friend Kevin and he drove me. I'm sad my car keys are crushed."

"They aren't ." he looked confused. I got out of my bed and went over to my jeans. I dangled his keys in my hand.

He thanked me and I fell asleep on my bed with him. I hate when people lie. But I like it when they apologize. I wonder when he is going to propose.


	5. Chapter 5 Joslyn

I woke up the next morning with Jace beside me. I was still at my mom's house. I got up and went down the stairs. Brody was in the living room.

"Cammi?" he asked as I entered. It was seven in the morning and we were the only two up.

"Yeah what's up Brody?" I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Why do you think my parents gave me up but not my sister?" he held a piece of paper in his hands.

"I can't tell you that B."

"Yeah I don't know either."

"But they probably had a good reason."

"I guess."

"Can I see that?" I motioned to the paper. He handed it to me. It was his birth certificate. I looked it over. But one thing caught my eye. Who he was born to. _Danielle Kathy Ashton and Dylan Garret Ashton_. Those two names rang a bell in my head. But I just couldn't put my finger on where I heard them at.

"Cammi?" I looked up to see Brody staring at me.

"Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothings wrong umm I have to go take a shower. I'll meet you at the kitchen table." I gave the certificate back to him. He nodded and I ran upstairs.

"Jace!" I yelled as I closed my bedroom door. Jace was up and putting on a shirt he brought over here in our junior year of high school. I couldn't believe I still had it. I can't believe it still fits him but that is not the point right now.

"What's wrong?" he asked and stepped closer to me.

"Do the names Danielle and Dylan ring a bell to you?" he thought for a second.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Jace do you remember where the names are from?"

"Yeah that couple that was at the hospital bringing their baby girl in when Tara was born." A light bulb went off in my head. I remembered now. I saw the little girl in my minds eye.

"I want to know what was wrong with her." I said to myself.

"Cambrey why has that come up?"

"Brody. His parents were Danielle Kathy Ashton and Dylan Garret Ashton. He asked me why they had put him up for adoption but not his sister." I explained.

"Cambrey those people are probably not the people we are thinking of. There are a thousand people out there with those names."

"Well I am going to find out if it is them."

We are at our new house. I am on the computer. Google doesn't give you very good information about people. Dylan and Danielle Ashton are hard to locate. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Jace say from the kitchen. The office is two doors down from the kitchen. "Yeah hold on." he paused. "Cambrey Cheyenne is on the phone!" he called out to me. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Shy what's going on?" I asked.

"I found out who Sierra was."

"Who was she?" I sat up on the counter.

"A old friend of Logan's. But it was nothing though. He did get mad at me looking at his text messages." I laughed.

"Good to know."

"Yeah, so what are you doing?"

"I was on Google."

"Looking at what?"

"Actually I was trying to find my brothers real parents."

"That's not nice Cammi. You know your brothers aren't adopted." I rolled my eyes. I forgot she hadn't seen Brody.

"No my adopted brother Brody. I wanted to find his real parents."

"Did he ask you to?"

"No. Shy I'll call you back later I have to do umm… laundry. Yeah I have to do laundry."

"But you don't do la-"

"Bye Shy." I hung up. I ran back to the computer. I went back to the page I was on. After a couple more hours I still turned up with nothing. I went to bed and decided to do more research tomorrow.

The doorbell rang the next afternoon as I was cleaning the kitchen. Jace was at the fire house. He would be home about four. And it was three now. I opened the door to reveal a very mad Preston. Ok why in the world was he here?

"Hey pressy what's up?" I asked as he stormed into the house.

"I cannot believe Cara did that. I mean I knew she doesn't want to get pregnant but I want to have a child." he said more to himself than to me. He sat down on the couch. I didn't know what to ask first. How in the hell he got here or why he was sitting on my couch without being invited inside. I'll go with how in the hell he got here.

"Preston?" I sat in the loveseat across from him.

"What Cambrey." he said in a harsh tone. Umm I don't think so. He is in my house and he didn't get invited in. There is no way he is going to use that tone with me.

"Listen first I want to know how you got here. Then we will establish why in the world you think you can talk to me that way. And finally we will deal with your problem. Are we clear?" It wasn't a question.

"Well I got a ticket for a train. Then got on a plane and I'm here. I'm sorry I talked to you that way. I know better do you forgive me Carmi?" See all you have to do to keep guys in line is show them you are then boss. You cant let them talk to you anyway they want to. And I am sure not going to put up with it.

"I do. Now about your problem. Cara doesn't want to have a child?"

He nodded. "Yes and I am mad at her because I want one."

"Well Preston maybe she doesn't want one because of all she has to go through to finally have it."

"Yeah but aren't my needs important?"

"Yes they are but you have to look at it from her side. She will have to throw up and have cravings and have mood swings. They have to get swollen ankles and they have hurt backs. They have to carry a baby for nine months. Preston I'm sure carrying a baby around for nine months is like carrying a huge suitcase with clothes and everything in it for nine months. And plus you can never just decide to take it off. Then you actually have to have the baby. Preston no one needs to go through that if they absolutely don't have to." I explained.

"Oh so your on her side. I knew you would be!" he yelled.

"Preston I am a girl. And if Jace said he wanted a baby and I didn't want to do all of that I wouldn't."

"So you wouldn't care about his needs?"

"Yes I would but we would solve them some other way."

"Cambrey why can't you see it like I do? I would help her." he yelled again. He wasn't talking normally. Everything he said was yelling.

"I know you would but Preston you aren't the one who has to deal with all those things. She does."

"Well thanks. I'm glad I spent my money to come out here just to hear you are on Cara's side." I was getting mad at him.

"You didn't have to spend anything. You could have called." I wasn't yelling. Yet.

"Thank you so very much Cambrey." he slammed the door shut as he walked out the front door. I let out a breath and looked up at the clock from where I was sitting. Four ten. I looked at the doorway of the living room. Jace was standing there looking worried.

"How much did you hear?" I asked as I put my head in my hands.

"I walked in when he asked if his needs are important." he sat down next to me.

"Great so you heard what I said about future kids."

"Yes but Cambrey there is a difference between Preston and I." he put his hand on my back. My head was still in my hands.

"What's that?"

"I wouldn't force you to have a baby. You are right if I did want you to have a baby and you didn't we would solve it some other way. Like adoption or find a surrogate mom. Preston is just being childish." he told me.

That day I kept looking for Danielle and Dylan. I found nothing. I went to Google for the last time before I gave up for the night. I typed in: Danielle and Dylan Ashton. Five thousand links popped up. One was a background check website. I clicked on it and typed in the information I knew. Two minutes later I saw all the information of those people.

They had a little boy named Brody Lucas Ashton but soon put him up for adoption when they couldn't take care of him after trying to find out what disease his little sister Joslyn Renee Ashton had. They lived in Bancroft Idaho. I stopped there. I wrote notes down. It had more. The address their phone number. And it all went in a note book.

I was going to tell Brody. He could finally meet his real parents. And I could finally find out what was wrong with his sister that night she was rushed into the emergency room.


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Apperances

appearances

I had to baby-sit again. Jace was helping though. I had all of them in bed. Well Tara wasn't.

"Aunt Cambrey?" Tara asked as she entered the living room.

"Yes Tare-bear?"

"Is Jace my uncle?"

"No."

"When will he be?"

"When we get married."

"Okay." she ran away. That was confusing. I was picking up toys.

"Cambrey?" Jace asked.

"Yeah?" he was pulling out a box.

"Cambrey Noelle Nicholson will you do me the honor of being an Uncle?" I dropped the toys in my hands. Okay I am totally caught off guard.

"Yes I give you that honor." I kissed him. That was a weird way of proposing but it was unique way.

Six weeks later we were married. I know that is short but we had a little wedding. My favorite part was when he kissed the bride. Insert smile here. I still hadn't told Brody about his parents yet. But I will when I quit staring at my wedding ring.

I slammed the front door to my house.

"Cambrey chill." Jace said as he walked in after me. I forgot Jace was behind me. I hope he didn't run into the door.

"Brody!" I yelled. Brody came in appearance in the kitchen doorway with an apple in his hand.

"Yeah Cammi? What is all the yelling and slamming doors about?" he walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Guess what."

"Your getting a dog?" he questioned.

"No guess again."

"Cambrey just tell him. God." I shot a look at Jace.

"Okay Okay. Brody I found your real parents." He just stared at me for a couple of minutes.

"You did what?" he was shocked.

"I found your real parents."

"Did you call them? What did you say? You didn't say anything stupid did you?" I think he was excited. Yeah I am going to go with excited.

"I didn't call them. But I do have their information." I handed him the notebook.

"How did you do that?"

"Three nights on Google." he looked up at me seriously now. All shock and excitement gone from his face. Brody was sent to a foster home when he was four so he doesn't remember his parents very well.

"Cambrey I have to meet them." he looked at the state I had written down. He calculated in his head.

"That's only twelve hours Cammi." he told me.

"We can leave tomorrow. I'll have to talk to mom though."

"Cambrey do you think I'm stupid?" my mom accused me while cooking dinner. Yeah she multitasks very well.

"Mom he will be with me."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Oh so I'm allowed to buy my own house, have my boyfriend live with me but I cant take my little brother to Idaho to meet his real parents?" she whipped around to me.

"Cambrey Noelle Benet you and I both know that is totally different. Besides what if somebody is trying to mug you wont be able to protect yourself. All guys take advantage of girls." I groaned even though I loved how she used my new last name.

She has said my full name about fifteen times now. I have never in my life of living here had my full name used so many times in one conversation. I think she yells at me more now than she did when I actually lived here.

"What if Devon goes with us?" Devon is still my favorite.

"No." I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"What's going on in here?" Jace asked.

"Mom here doesn't care enough about her child's feelings to let me take Brody down to Idaho to see his mom and dad." I saw my mother roll her eyes at me.

"Why not Mrs. Landry?" Jace asked.

"Don't give me that Jace. I know good and well you were listening to our conversation behind the kitchen door. I have nine kids Jace I know all the tricks." My mom said not taking her eyes off of what she was doing. Ha Jace was caught.

"Well Mrs. Landry is it okay if I drive with Cambrey and Brody down to Idaho?" My mom looked up at him. She trusted Jace. But I didn't know at this point in time how far that trust went. She eyed him carefully.

"Jace Benet if you do anything at all to harm either one of my kids…" she veered off. She couldn't finish because she knew him to well. She knew his mom to well. Even I wouldn't think Jace would harm anyone intentionally. He is not that guy that you don't trust your daughter with.

All he did was look at her. He didn't crack a smile. He was as serious as ever. He wasn't going to act like a little kid in this situation.

"Call me every hour on the hour are we clear Jace Benet?" it was not a question yet he answered.

"Yes ma'am." we walked out of the kitchen. Brody looked up at us from where he was playing with a basketball.

"And she said?"

"We are going to meet your parents man." Jace told him. Brody jumped up and hugged Jace and I.

Three hours later we were at Wendy's eating. I had just called my mom. Nine more hours and we are there. Well and we have to find the house.

"Hello?" I asked as my phone rang.

"What is this not pick up your phone night?" Cheyenne asked on the other end. Brody and Jace looked at me while I smiled.

"Sorry Shy I was on the phone with my mom and we are eating."

"Oh where are you?"

"Wendy's we are going to Bancroft, Idaho."

"Oh cool make sure to stop by Boise and pick me up some potatoes." I laughed. I was so wrapped up in our conversation that I almost didn't notice Brody whisper something to Jace. Jace mouthed "two more days" to him. Brody smiled. He looked excited why I didn't know. But I don't think they wanted me to.

"Cambrey!" Cheyenne yelled at me.

"What?"

"Aww Cammi I have to go but call me tomorrow okay?"

"Okay bye Shy." I hung up.

We sat there in the driveway for about a good fifteen minutes. We were there. At the Ashton household. The house was huge and white brick.

"Brody stop being scared and lets go meet them." I said.

"Cammi." he sounded terrified.

"What's wrong?"

"Cambrey they gave me up. Why would they want to see me again."

"Brody." I turned around to look at him. "They gave you up because they couldn't take care of you. Believe me it wasn't because they wanted to." Brody opened the car door. Jace and I got out as well.

"You do it." Brody said as we walked up onto the porch. We were inches away from the doorbell. I rang it. The door opened to reveal a dark brunette with blue eyes probably in her late thirties.

"May I help you all?" she asked.

"We are here to see Danielle and Dylan Ashton." I told her.

"I am Danielle. Dylan is in the living room. May I ask why you are here?"

"Danielle Ashton I am Cambrey Benet. This is Jace Benet and this is your son," I put a hand on Brody's shoulder. "Brody Ashton." she looked at all of us for a moment.

"My son?" she asked.

"Yes your son." Brody told her.

"Brody." she whispered to herself. She grabbed him and hugged him. Tears went down her face. Happy tears. "I am confused." she looked from Jace to me.

"About what Mrs. Ashton?" I asked.

"You are not the people I let adopt him. It was Tasha Landry and David Landry."

"Yes. I am one of Tasha's eight kids. I am the youngest. I was curious about something and Brody wanted to meet you. So here we are."

"And this is?" she motioned towards Jace.

"This is my husband Jace Benet." She welcomed us in. Brody was exploring the house.

"What were you curious about Cambrey?" Dylan asked us as we sat in the living room.

"We have met you before if you remember." Jace told them.

"Where at?"

"The hospital in Washington." I responded. They pondered for a moment and then realization hit them.

"Cambrey I knew I knew that name." Dylan said. We smiled.

"I have wanted to know for years now what was wrong with Joslyn that night."

Danielle and Dylan looked at each other for a moment before Danielle answered.

"She had a really bad case of asthma. Her lungs had not fully developed for some reason and she was in the hospital on breathing machines. She is fine now they have it under control."

"Cambrey Jace we are putting our new baby, Evelyn, up for adoption she is two. We cannot take care of her anymore. She needs a stable home." we looked at them for a second. I didn't know why they were telling us this. A light went off in my head. No.

"Excuse us for a second." I pulled Jace into the kitchen. "Jace we could do it. I have a steady income you have a steady income. We are very well suited to raise a child. Besides she is two. Jace we are able."

"Cambrey are you insane?" he looked at me weird. "Cambrey." I looked at him. He sighed. "Let's adopt a child." he smiled. I knew he was excited. Ha and now I don't have to go through the whole having a baby deal.

The paper work was almost finished. Brody was officially a Landry now. And Evelyn was almost a Benet. She actually had Jace's color hair and my eyes. So I was happy she actually looked like us.

"Cambrey!" I heard Devon yell.

"In the living room!" I called back. We were back from Idaho.

"Is it bad if your girlfriend gets mad for you not proposing yet?" he entered the living room.

"Yes man it is very bad." Jace answered. Devon sat on the couch. He sat there talking to Jace. I fell asleep listening to them. I was so excited. In three more weeks we will have our own baby. Even more special is she is Brody's sister.


	7. Chapter 7We are family

are family

I learned in these past couple of days that Evelyn likes to be held. She was adorable. She had explored the house with her tiny little fingers around my index finger. She was cute and very curious. Jace was at work but we were meeting up at this new restraunt. There are officially twenty-nine of us. Aislinn and Ashlenn were born a couple of days ago. We will have to rent the whole restraunt probably although I love my huge family.

"Cambrey?" Jace asked into the receiver on the other end.

"Yeah are you almost here?" We were at the restaurant and everyone was staring at us. One woman asked if we were having a family reunion. I told her this was our whole family and we were just coming to lunch. I think she fainted.

"Yeah I'm walking in right now." I looked towards the door and waved when I saw him. I hung up and got Evelyn situated. This little chick would not stop moving. He sat down at the table.

"Momma?" Evelyn asked me. I turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Will you take me to the bathroom?" Danielle and Dylan taught her to use 'big people words' and that is what she is doing. I kind of think that is good to. I got up and she grabbed my hand.

"Anyone need to go to the bathroom?" I asked the other little ones. Three little hands shot up. Mia, Daylee and Shawn.

"Come on." I managed to grab all of their hands and take them to the bathroom. There were four stalls and surprisingly none of them needed my help to go to the bathroom.

This woman walked into the bathroom.

"Someone hurry please there are other people waiting." I said. The woman looked at me. Wondering why I was being mean.

"Oh those are my kids." I told her. I guess I could call my nieces' and nephews my kids. Everyone else in our family did. Mia came out first and then Shawn. I held Mia up to the sink to wash her hands. And I did it three more times. We went back to our table and finished lunch.

Jace and I were in the living room watching T.V. well Jace was I wasn't. He had it on a mysterious channel. The phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Oh my god guess what!" Cheyenne. God does this girl ever stop calling?

"What Shy?" I went back to sit on the couch.

"We are coming to see you." Great.

"Ok when?"

"Right now."

"Your heading up to Washington right now?" She is going to be the death of me one day.

"Yeah. We only have like three more hours to go and we will be there."

"Three hours!" I yelled. Jesus. Do I say God and Jesus to much? Oh well.

"Yeah but there is a better part." What could be better than such short notice?

"Shy why didn't you call yesterday and tell me I-"

She interrupted me. "Cambrey I'm going to have a baby."

The puzzle fit into place now. She wants me to plan her shower. She knows good and well that her mom would be mad at her forever if she had a baby before she got married. Yet that is what is happening. I am not going to plan her wedding. And I am not going to plan her shower. Forget it.

"No."

"I know I'm excited to!" she said all happy.

"No Cheyenne I meant 'no' as in I'm not planning your wedding or your baby shower. I am a teacher not a planner."

"You are to a planner and a very good one."

"Cheyenne I am not talking to you about this. If you want to come up here and visit fine we have plenty of room. But I am not and I repeat not planning your wedding or your baby shower. We have a two year old now and school is starting in a couple of days I don't have time to do that."

"But Cambrey. Ok how about you just plan the shower. I'll plan my wedding."

"No Cheyenne. I'll see you when you get here and it better be just to visit." I hung up and rolled my eyes. I hung the phone up in the kitchen.

"So how is Shy doing?" Jace asked. That kind of made me smile which was why he asked the question.

"Pregnant and taking advantage of her friend." I told him.

"Momma will you please put in Barbie?" Evelyn asked from the stairs.

"Yes get it out please I will be there in a second." I got up to go upstairs as she ran off.

"I'll do it Cambrey." Jace said and was walking.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome. Oh and Cambrey?" he asked from the top step.

"Yeah?"

"You better start planning." he said and smiled at his joke. I smiled back and threw a pillow at him.

The doorbell rang as I was fixing peanut butter and graham crackers for Evelyn's 'sleepover'. Lydia had dropped Mia off because she and Shane were going god knows where. I am now the proud owner of two two-year olds. Jace is watching Barbie movies. Sucks for him. Insert smile here. Try saying that five times fast.

I opened the door to reveal a depressed Cheyenne and a tired Logan.

"Hey Shy hey Logie." They walked in. Apparently manners were not fully respected in this house.

"Or just come on in." I said under my breath.

"We are staying at a hotel down the street Cambrey." Logan told me.

"Oh well I had the guest bedroom ready if you just want to stay here. I promise I won't charge you." I smiled at him.

"I would have paid you for planning my wedding and baby shower." Cheyenne said looking at me.

"I'm not even going to talk about it. You can have a enjoyable stay here or you can have a miserable one; your choice."

"I'm going to the hotel." Cheyenne said and slammed the door. Jace came running down the hall upstairs. Logan and I saw him as he stopped a couple of feet from the steps with a baseball bat ready to swing.

Logan and I laughed as he put the bat down and came to the entry downstairs.

"It's ok Jace Cheyenne just left." I told him still laughing. He rubbed his eyes.

"I am so tried of Barbie and her friends fixing problems." Logan laughed a little at that one.

"He man how is parenting?" Logan asked as they did their man hug thing. I never really understood why guys did that. Jace showed me how to do it once but my shoulder ended up hitting him in the eye. Let's just say I would not do good at being a guy.

"It's cool. Logan your going to have a kid soon go and watch Barbie fix problems." Logan smiled and headed upstairs.

I ended up watching Barbie as well. Mia and Evelyn fell asleep during the third one we put in. I eventually went to my room and went to sleep. Logan went to the hotel after his turn of watching Barbie. His last words were "God please don't give me a girl.". Jace laughed at him and I just smiled.

I closed my eyes and drifted into Barbie land. I remember when I used to like Barbie's.


	8. Chapter 8 Lesson learned

learned

I don't ask myself why things happen anymore. Half tell you that it is all for a reason. And I hate that answer. Then the other half say it is to teach you a lesson. And if that second half is right then I want to know what in the hell I could of done to deserve this punishment. Why was I in a hospital waiting room to hear news about my child. I know it has to happen to somebody but why me? But that is probably what another person is thinking. And I would not wish this on them. So I am going to deal with it and wonder what my lesson is.

"_Hello?" I answered the phone in the kitchen. Evelyn was out with her new friend Whitney. Her mom took them to this new fun house that opened up. _

"_Yes is this Mrs. Benet?" _

"_This is she." _

"_Mrs. Benet this is Dr. Scott from the hospital. I am calling on behalf of your two year old Evelyn. She was in a car accident she has a concussion." I took the phone away from my ear and stared at it. Was this some kind of sick joke? "Mrs. Benet are you still there?"_

"_Yes umm.. We will be up there in a couple of minutes." By that time Jace was beside me. "Evelyn was in a car accident." I told him. With that we rushed out the door._

"Is she ok?" My mom and Jace's asked at the same time.

"We don't know yet." I just stared straight ahead trying dearly to figure out what my lesson is.

"Cambery?" My mom asked as she placed a hand on my knee. I looked up at her. I had my face composed. I am not going to cry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I answered her. And at that moment a small part of me wondered if those were my moms words when I got in that car accident so many years ago. 'I'm fine' I thought. Am I really?

"It's ok to be sad sweetie. Your baby just got in an accident I was mortified as well." Tracy told me. For a moment I forgot Jace's mom was even here. I didn't know how to respond to that. A beat later I heard footsteps approaching.

"Evelyn Benet." The nurse called. The four of us stood up. She nodded and approached us.

"Is she ok?"

"She is awake that is good. She should recover in two to three days. You can go in and see her." We nodded. Our moms walked in front of us. As we walked through the corridor it seemed never ending.

I walked a little faster as if that would shorten some of the distance; it didn't. After what seemed like forever we all got to the door. Our mom's let Jace and I go in first.

"Evelyn?" Jace was the first to speak as I closed the door behind us. I fully stepped around the corner to see my daughter. She had oxygen around her. They had taken the ivy out a couple of minutes ago another nurse informed us as she left.

"Daddy they need to let us finger paint in here. Its all white." Evelyn responded. She looked at him with her big blue eyes. She wasn't crying nor was she scared. She had just been in a car accident and all she wanted was to know if she could finger paint the walls.

"Maybe they will let us hang a picture up." Jace told her. She looked pleased when he said that.

"Momma," She turned her head to look at me. "where is Whitney and Mrs. Jamison?" _Who cares_ I wanted to say but that would be mean. I glanced at Jace quickly.

"They have their own hospital room." She processed that and nodded.

Two days later Evelyn had made a recovery. I got lucky with my teaching because it was the weekend. But now it was Monday and time to go back. So as I left that day at six my mom and Tracy walked in the house. My mom had gotten a new job as a receptionist for a therapist office.

Tracy went to work at night. She was at costumer service for an insurance company. Mom had to go to work at three. Then Tracy would stay until I got home around four.

I walked into the classroom with a huge smile on my face. Ever since I started working here the students liked me. They came to me for advice and they were not afraid to ask me questions about assignments. I wanted to make my classes a joy to go to and not boring.

"Mrs. B I don't get the book report." Garrett asked. Garrett was Brody's best friend.

"You read the book and list ten lessons you learned along with the author, copyright date and what it was about in your words." I explained. Truth be told I really didn't like this assignment but the school required me to assign it. I saw another one of Brody's friends, Nate, lean over and whisper something in his ear. Brody and Nate laughed together.

"Thank you Mrs. B."

"Nate, Brody is that something you want to share with the class." Yes Brody is in my class. He likes it. At first though he thought he could get away with anything. Let's just say I proved him wrong.

"No." They said in unison. I nodded. That's what I thought.

I went up to our bedroom about nine thirty. I turned on the television. At that moment I think I knew what my lesson was. Life, unlike a video game, doesn't do the way you want it to. It is always in control of you.


	9. Chapter 9Change makes the world go round

9. Change makes the world go round

If you really want the truth I hate change. It splits people apart. Someone moves to a whole different continent or they break up their relationship with one another. I was sitting on the couch with Delaney. She was watching Dora the Explorer.

"Aunt Cambrey where is the mountain?" She asked and stared at me.

"In the corner."

"In the corner." she repeated back to the TV as if Dora could hear her.

I went to my room after Delaney went home. My phone started to ring. I picked it up.

"Hey there sunshine." It wasn't Jace. It was someone else.

"Hi dad. How are you?" I hadn't heard from my dad in two whole months.

"I have a surprise for you. I am coming up to Washington to live. Marsha and I are getting divorced. Isn't that great." It wasn't that I didn't like my dad but my life was fine how it is now. We don't need new people.

"Momma?" Evelyn looked at me and sat on the bed.

"Hold on one second." I told my dad. I forgot to put my hand over the receiver.

"Momma who is that?"

"Its grandpa Evi." Her face turned questioning. And just now I realized she had never seen her grandpa before.

"Cambrey can I call you back?" It wasn't a question but I said yes anyway.

"Momma who is grandpa?" She didn't know her grandfather; neither one of them. Both our parents were divorced. I had to do something. I didn't explain to Evelyn her question. So she was still sitting there, her question still forever hanging in the air.

"Mr. Benet?" I asked into the phone. I had met Jace's dad a few times. For thanksgiving and Christmas. Some weekends he came up here.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Benet this is Cambrey."

"Well hello Cambrey it is nice to hear from you. Jace said he would call back; that was two days ago." I heard a chuckle from the other end. That was Mr. Benet's laugh.

"Sorry I will get on him. I was wondering if you could come down this weekend. I, well we, really wanted you to meet Evelyn."

"That's right I haven't seen Evelyn yet. Well of course, I need to meet my granddaughter. I'll start booking. Thank you for calling Cambrey. It was nice to hear from you."

"You to Mr. Benet. Thank you we will see you in a couple of days." I hung up the phone.

"Who will we see in a couple of days?" I looked up to see Jace. He was standing in the doorway of our bedroom leaning against the door frame. I had saw him like that so many times in my life that I can't even count. Yet I was still scared every time he did that.

"Your dad is coming down for the weekend."

"How did you manage that?" He asked as he took his jacket off and put it in his closet.

"I asked him." It wasn't that hard.

"Is your dad coming also?" I pretended as if I didn't hear him.

"Did you know that Evelyn has not met either one of our fathers?" He stood there for a second looking at me.

"Cambrey I asked if your dad was coming." Oh he is coming all right.

"I don't know. Marsha and him are getting a divorce Jace. He is moving up here." I stared at him intently waiting for his reaction.

"Call him." he finally said to me.

"I did he said he would call me back."

"Ok I'll call him." And before I could stop the boy he picked up the house phone and dialed my dad. Oh god help me.

"_Hello?" _Jace had it on speaker. Lord help me, wait I just said that.

"Mr. Nicholson this is Jace. I was wondering if there was anyway you could come up here this weekend." Jace had talked to my dad before. He had only seen him once though and that was at our wedding.

"Well Jace I would love to but I really can't. Marsha and I are going to court this weekend, it is our first of many."

"Is there anyway you could make it next weekend? We would really love you to come up." Jace was a persistent person.

"I really cant. The law will not allow it." I heard my father chuckle. The law would allow it though. I knew it, Jace knew it, and my dad knew it.

"Well ok thank you. You are welcome here anytime. Maybe another weekend."

"Sure sure."

"Goodbye Mr. Nicholson."

"Goodbye Jace." They hung up. I knew he was never coming to see Evelyn, he probably didn't even want to see me. And after his divorce with Marsha he will probably stay in Iowa. I would never call my dad a liar, but he was lying to me all this time. I looked at Jace and took the phone from him. I looked down at the buttons and tried as hard as I could to remember the numbers I was told six years ago.

I dialed them one by one and Jace stared at me the whole time. Evelyn got tired and left the room. I put the phone to my ear and I heard the dial tone. My heart started beating faster and faster. I was afraid Jace might hear it in this quiet room.

"Hello?" I heard on the other end.

"Is this Marsha Nicholson?"

"Peterson. Yes this is her."

"Marsha this is Cambrey, Daniel Nicholson's youngest daughter. I had a question to ask you." In my vision Jace had a wide-eyed stare fixed upon me. He was in a state of shock.

"Hello Cambrey. I am busy right now is there anyway I could call you back."

"It will be quick." I heard silence on the other end and I took it. "I was wondering if you and my father have a court date this weekend."

She answered quickly. No hesitation, I knew she was not lying. "No that does not start until next week."

"Thank you for your time Marsha."

"Yes. Goodbye Cambrey." She hung up before I said goodbye and I looked at Jace. He was waiting for me to say something.

"She said they did not have a court date this weekend." I said simply and hung the phone on the stand by the bed.

"He told me they did."

"He lied. He lies a lot." I turned back around.

"Well he must be mistaken then. He probably got the dates mixed up." I stared at him intently. He did not get the words that were coming from my mouth.

"Jace," I put my hand on his shoulder, "my dad was lying when he said they have a court date. He did not want to come to see Evelyn."

"He was not lying Cambrey he got the court dates mixed up."

"Jace he is lying."

Jace tried to get a hold of my dad. He wouldn't answer his phone. Gee I wonder why. I heard my phone go off and it was a text.

Dad: _Cammi I might be able to make it this weekend. I called my lawyer and he said we could cancel the court date. I'll give you more info later. Byee, love you_

_- Dad._

I was not going to tell Jace. So I went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
